Snow White Queen
by Open Doorway
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. x.x Just read my first author's note for the jist of the storyline. no! I swear it's not a ploy to get you to read it...I'm just really...really...really bad with summaries...there's never enough room
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **So, just a heads up, but, this story does not focus on Edward and Bella. In fact, it doesn't focus on anyone around them. I do assure you, they'll pop up later in the story, but for the most part this story is about characters I made up. You see, I sat down and attempted to write a story about Bella and Edward, and found I couldn't. Then I realized it was because I wasn't the one who was in charge of writing their story. That job was for Stephenie Meyer. Now, I'm not saying those who do write fan fiction about Bella and Edward are evil people or anything, I just feel that their story isn't mine to tell. This leaves me with no ideas. So, basically if I attempted to focus solely on them or anyone around them, it'd turn out crappy. With that determined I focused on a new angle. You see, I have a large supply of characters stored in my mind, so I just reached in, plucked two out, and wove them into the world of Twilight. After that, I found that everything just fell into place. The setting, the plot, everything fell into place. Of course, I still wanted to weave Bella, Edward, and the Cullens into the story, so, I simply decided to have my characters meet up with them later. So, yep, there you have it. This story is basically about my crazy characters. However, I still encourage you to read. Maybe later I'll attempt…attempt…to write a fan fiction pertaining to Edward and Bella alone, but…well, it will be the most difficult task I have ever done. You may think I'm pretty silly…you know, the whole reasons for not making it all about Edward and Bella, but, heh, what can I say…I can't force myself to write something my heart refuses to.

**Side note:** I put this side note here because in the beginning of this my character is talking about "odds" and "evens". It's really complicated to explain, but basically and even is anything with a zero or five tacked on the end. So, the times 5:35, 3:25, 6:30…are all even times, but throw in lets say 7:32…that's and odd number because it comes between one of the sequences of 5. If you ask me how I came up with this, I'll tell you I have a vivid imagination and leave it at that. The only time the chain of five is broken is when it comes to money. So two quarters (50 cents) is even. However, one quarter (24 cents) is not. Yep…I'm strange.

**Disclaimer:** I do own my OCs, however, I do not own Twilight, nor any characters I may later include that come from the book.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Humanity Isn't All It's Cracked Up to Be

My hand reached out for the alarm before it even screeched a note and hit the off button. The most despised sound of my morning...I never tired of wanting to chuck the digital clock across the room. I sighed as I pulled back the covers and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. My eyes reluctantly wandered over to the calendar. November 17th, my birthday, was an "odd" day. I grimaced as I realized today I would also be seventeen, an "odd" age, and it didn't help that I had been born at five thirty-two p.m., an "odd" time. Today, it seemed, was just a day for bad things to happen. You see, "odd" numbers automatically meant that bad things were destined to happen to me on that day. I had come up with this conspiracy ever since the day my mother had died. To have three of them all in one day must surely mean the end of me.

I had to admit, this thought didn't displease me. I was tired of living life. I was tired of no one caring whether or not I existed. Tired of knowing my dad blamed me for what happened two years ago, yet refusing to just say. I was tired of always having the knowledge that I had murdered someone lurking at the edges of my mind. Perhaps, today would be the day it all ended. None the less, I'd be extra careful. Just because life wasn't worth living (for me) didn't mean I should give it up without a fight. For instance, I had awaken at an "even" time, maybe I could get enough "evens" today to filter out the "odds". Then again, this was just my "optimistic" thinking. Of course I could never get enough "evens" to filter out the horrible luck that faced me.

Well, no sense in worrying over it. I got up and quickly headed for the shower. No troubles there. Didn't slip and break my head open, I didn't even cut myself shaving. The rest of my getting ready was just as uneventful. Of course, the bad things wouldn't happen in the morning, no, they would want to wait until the very last moment, until you were settled in and then they'd ruin everything. Okay, so maybe I was going insane. I did live in a world of "evens" and "odds" – sort of like black and white, but with numbers. Usually this world didn't bother me that much, but it always made itself superbly aware to me on two days – my birthday and the day of my mother's death. For some reason these two days were tied into the mysteriously confusing world of "evens" and "odds".

By the time my thought train had ended I was outside my house locking it up. My dad, as usual, was already at work or at least on the way there. He had avoided me ever since my mother's passing and I knew it was because he, like every one else, knew I was guilty. Alas, I had gotten use to it, and now it didn't bother me…well, not as much as it should've. I had learned to live alone by now.

The snow was heavy when I got outside. I lived in a small town located in the northern state of Wisconsin. Seeing as how it was November, the white blanket had already come to settle upon the lovely society taking shelter here. I managed to make it to my car (a mustang…further details were unknown to me because I lacked knowledge of cars) without slipping on the layer of ice below me. Getting in, I threw my back pack onto the passenger seat next to me and quickly fumbled the keys into the ignition. As the engine rumbled to life I fidgeted with the heater settings until the inside had become slightly toasty. With my hands now free to not suffer from cold, I turned up the volume on the radio. "Call Me When Your Sober" by Evanescence was blasting on the radio station I was currently turned too. Good. I liked this song. I turned my head and saw that no obstacles stood in the way of me pulling out. So, I did just that. I pulled out from my driveway and onto our neighborhood street.

The rest of the drive went by in a blur. I never focused my attention on driving. Somehow my instincts motivated my hands in the right direction while my mind daydreamed. I liked my daydreams. They provided an escape for this dim light of a life. Some people would call me depressed, I called myself realistic. No more could I believe that the world consisted of rainbows and butterflies…no, it contained much more than those frivolous childhood thoughts.

Soon I found myself in the parking lot of school. No one was waiting for me to arrive. Of course not, I had no friends. Even this didn't depress me. I simply thought everyone was better off. After all, if they got involved with me then maybe they'd end up dead the next day.

School went by in the same matter that my car ride there did. In other words…I daydreamed the whole day. Only once had the teacher called, "Kailey, the answer please." My hand just normally jotted down the homework assignments without my even knowing it. Routine. That's all my life was. Even now my body had memorized it along with my brain. It was like I lived in a separate section of the world, hidden away from everything else.

At lunch I ate at my usual spot – the staircase in the entrance room to the school, made entirely from glass…the outside part of it. No one bothered me here, and I was free to read my current book obsession. Right now I was in the middle of a video game strategy guide. I know it was silly, but my funds were low and I had read all the books in my house twice, so the previous night I had snuck into my brother's room to steal from his hoard. Unluckily for me, my brother hated books, so all I could find were his video game strategy guides. I had decided that it was at least better than nothing.

I couldn't believe it. I was actually enjoying reading the strategy guide. I cracked up when I realized it. This made me thankful no one came around here during the lunch period. For surely they would've thought I was having a mental break down, laughing to myself. The game in which the strategy guide belonged to was Kingdom Hearts; my brother had been a sucker for a good RPG. That had always surprised me because my brother had been quite popular. It was my impression that only geeks played RPG games.

Thinking about my brother immediately put me in a foul mood and I jammed the guide back into my back pack, destroying a couple pages in the process. So, the first bad thing had happened. I had thought about my brother, something I had not even done while rummaging for the strategy guide in his room. Ever since my mother had died my brother had been in a coma, and the doctors said he would never awaken again. They told my dad numerous times to just pull the plug, but he never would. I kept cursing him in my head. I may as well just be the murder of two people…but I didn't want one of my victims to suffer. My brother…he didn't deserve to live in the condition he was in. why couldn't my dad just cut the strings that were attached to me? Did he want to punish me?

The rest of the day I made sure to keep my thoughts far from the past and in particular my brother. Anything that had to do with him was pushed to the back of my mind. I even threw away the strategy guide the first chance I got, feeling no remorse for destroying something of my brothers.

As soon as the last bell rang I ran to my car, tears beginning to streak down even before I reached the door. Flinging said door open I hurried inside and then began to sob. A good thirty minutes passed until I was once again able to see out of my eyes, the tears beginning to clear.

"Damn it," I muttered.

Starting the car up I whipped my eyes dry and then proceeded out of the school parking lot. It was winter, and already it was starting to get dark, even though I had only been delayed thirty minutes. It was still a good thirty before I reached home. I knew it'd be dark before I got there…I'd have to drive in the night. Thus the second bad thing came upon me. I hated the dark, and even more so driving in it. Surely the darkness I was forced to slush through with my car wheels was my end.

And as I realized that my death could be coming soon…my heart froze. I became scared. I didn't want to die. Even if it did end the pain, I couldn't die. I didn't want to face hell, I couldn't. I knew God couldn't possibly accept a murderer into His kingdom. The tears came back, and in the blink of an eye, it happened.

A figure was standing in the middle of the road. It didn't look surprised to see my car hurtling towards it. In that brief moment I saw its eyes. They were a dark gold, filled with sorrow. I cursed at the figure for being in the way, and then, swerved. I could've just run over him, but I didn't want to rack up another body on my list. Before I knew it, the trees met the head of my car and I jolted forward. Glass shattered everywhere making cuts all along my body. My head bashed into the steering wheel, and then….silence. I felt my blood leaving my body. My warmth slowly fading, conscience slipping away, the doors of death were opening.

I laughed. So this was how I was to die. At last, my humanity was coming to an end. That's when I felt a cold breeze on my arm. I couldn't situate myself to see, but I knew something…someone had opened the car door next to me. Next thing I knew I felt teeth biting down upon me. A yell escaped me and I tried to wail my arm, but the creature held fast. Tears began to escape me. That's when I heard the song on the radio. It was totally pointless, but a distraction none the less.

The song happened to be "In The Rough" by Ana Nalick. I heard her voice begin to sing,

"You said you fell while holding diamonds in your hand,

It's your fault for running holding diamonds I say."

It was after those two simple lines I realized that the creature was no longer biting me. Instead a fire began to consume me where it had bitten me. The pain was excruciating. That's when I came to the conclusion…I was dead, and this was the fire of hell.

* * *

**End Notes:** I only proof read the first few paragraphs of this. I was in a hurry to post it, and it's nearing my bed time. (lame, I know, but I do have school tomorrow…and a mother who doesn't approve of late night comp sessions) Anyways, sorry if it's rushed, and if something's off, and if it just totally sucks...I did try my best. I might revise this later when I'm not so…excited to post it up. I might make it longer too…I originally wanted too, but, sigh I rushed. Heh heh heh, till next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all who read the first chapter and reviewed/faved/alerted! I really like getting those because it motivates me to write more. I will try to keep this fan fiction continually updated, but my muse has been known for taking long vacations. That and sometimes my school work weighs me down, but only on weekdays. I kid you not when I say my whole night is filled with homework. I only get about thirty minutes on the computer on weeknights which of course is not enough to write….that, and I just have to be inspired. So, as long as my muse sticks with me, and as long as my school doesn't become all week long, we're good. Well, I don't have much to say this time, so I suppose I'll just get on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do own my OCs, however, I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters which I might use in the future parts of this fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Pain and Companionship Go Hand in Hand

I bit my lip to keep from screaming. This fire was so excruciating that no word in the English language could describe it. I had by now realized that hell, this was not. No, I was still alive; the cold breeze blowing on me from the left was a sure signal of that. I highly doubted that hell was freezing over quite so soon.

My eyes were hazed over from the tears I found myself weeping. Thus, it made me hard to make out anything. I reached out my good arm and let it be my guide to the warmth of the backseat. Once there I crawled to the floor and curled myself into a ball. I closed my eyes and allowed my tears to flow freely. I continued the biting of my lip. I would not scream, I could not scream, I knew not why, but I just knew that if I screamed it would be the end of me.

I tried to calm myself, but to now prevail. My mind could think of nothing but the fire. It was on my mind every second that ticked by. Perhaps it was just my imagination, but each second seemed to become longer and longer. The fire began to spread. It first consumed my left arm where the creature had bitten me, then wound down to my legs, and slowly began to infect my other arm, torso, every inch.

I was vaguely aware of the light outside shifting, though I couldn't break through the pain long enough to decipher how much time had passed. I was aware; however, that time itself was slowing. Not for the world, no, instead it was slowing just for me. With each beating of my heart and each second a new area became infected, time was coming to a halt for me. Somehow though, this didn't feel like death, it felt as though I was changing. Changing in a horrible, terrifyingly painful way, but changing none the less – warping into something not human.

I could feel my power begin to increase; even though I was incapacitated by the fire, it was somehow giving me strength at the same time. It was as though the fire was conflicting itself. At one point I managed to reach my hand up to my face to where I swore my head had been banged and bleeding, yet it was smooth as ever. Then of course I had to drop my hand before more investigation due to the searing fire acting up.

I could feel my senses begin to enhance themselves. I had been crying for so long that I didn't realize when the tears stopped, didn't realize when my skin temperature had become ever so slowly cold. At last when I thought I could take the pain no more, it became even worse. I could feel it working its sinister magic upon my heart. Each time it beat I screamed. I couldn't contain it any longer. The pain…well, if the first wave was indescribable by any word then you can only imagine how much worse this felt.

Suddenly my screams subsided. The pain was dying down, but that's not why my screams had stopped. No, they stopped because it had happened. Time had come to a halt for me. I was dead. Then it was gone. The pain left as quickly as it had come on…and then overstayed its welcome.

I stretched myself out, somewhat like a cat. I laughed. This death was fun for I had never felt more alive. I opened the car door, okay, that's wrong, more like I flung it…half way across the forest. It appeared that I wasn't fully aware of my strength yet. I took a deep breath. _Get a grip_. I told myself. I half expected to stumble out of the car, but instead I slid gracefully from it. That was a shock…never, and I mean never had I ever had a graceful moment in my life.

I walked over to the rear view mirror on the side of the car to survey myself. I nearly jumped when I saw the reflection. I was beautiful! It was hard to believe. I mean, I had been about slight smidge above average in my other life, but nor I was stunning. Then I reminded myself not to be too vain. Still, I couldn't help but look into my mirror image. My hair was still the same light shade of brown it had always been, and it still wound down to my chest in straight perfection. My skin was paler than before; all color was gone from it. Still this didn't wound my beauty, but enhanced it. My eyes were now a bright red instead of the sultry blue they had always been. This disappointed me for I had always loved my blue eyes. They had been my best feature. Oh well, was it really that big of a deal?

Now one question remained. What was I? I knew I was no longer human, but what could I be? I thought about it and then came to the conclusion of a vampire. They were after all the living dead, and was I not dead yet still alive? Therefore, I was a vampire. Plus, now that I had grown somewhat use to the fact of my enhanced abilities I had a deep thirst….for blood.

This made me freeze in my place, and I stopped my flow of breath…which, I found out, didn't effect me but only made me uncomfortable. I finally began to breathe after a couple of minutes. Now I really was a murder. In my human life I had been responsible for my mother's death and was in a way her murder, but now hundreds of people would die because of my stupid need for blood….unless, I somehow just starved myself. I wondered if that could be done or not. I'd have to try, I told myself. Perhaps I could redeem myself. By giving up my nature as a vampire I could make up for the horrible things I did in my human life.

I noticed that it was currently night time. My eyes were so well adjusted that I saw everything clearly and couldn't even tell. This made me laugh. I heard a twig snap and cursed myself for not having smelt it early. The one who turned me was still here. My eyes scanned all around me, and then I spotted it…a him. He was even more stunning then me.

His skin was as pale as mine, and his hair was a dirty blonde, medium length. His eyes were a dark gold. This puzzled me…should his eyes be red as well? He laughed when he saw my scowl, which proceeded to make me even more agitated.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look so funny," he said, his voice smooth as silk.

"Why aren't your eyes red?" Of course I spilt the beans.

"Simple, I haven't tasted blood for two days, and I only took a little of yours and therefore my eyes remained red for only a couple hours. All new vampires have bright red eyes because their pervious human blood is still cycling through them. Your eyes should be golden in a year…unless you decide you want to drink humans," he was happy to explain things.

"Why wouldn't I want to drink humans?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because, it seems out of character for you. That's why I decided to give up humans. When I saw you I knew I wanted you to be my mate. I originally picked you off to be my dinner, but then something about you made me want you to be with me…however, I knew I could never catch you if I continued to kill off the humans."

"How would you know my character? When have we ever met? You make no sense." I scowled.

"Let's start over, shall we? My name is Gavin Bowman and you are?" he said in a gentlemanly tone.

"Kailey, Kailey Richmond, though I think you already know that," I retorted.

This caused him to chuckle and he smiled the most heavenly smile my eyes had ever beheld.

"Yes, I did. I have to admit that I've been watching you for quite some time. Now, if you don't mind could we please move this somewhere else. I managed to keep the search team away from this section of the forest during your turning period, but I fear that we can elude them no longer." His brow furrowed somewhat displeased. I couldn't guess why.

"I can't go back can I?" My voice came in a whisper.

"You'll be dead to them from here on out," Gavin's voice was stone cold.

"No good-byes?" I hoped.

"It's better if they find your car this way. They'll think a wild animal got to you or something. It'll be easier for them to move on. If you go back and tell them good-bye then leave, they'll be more hurt because they'll know you left by choice. They'll also put up a more persistent fight. You have to understand something. You can tell no one who you are…no…excuse me, _what_ you are."

Gavin waited for a moment, obviously for my reply, but in the end all I could do was nod my head. This way was better I realized. For me and for them. I followed Gavin as he led me deeper into the woods and farther from civilization. Finally he came to a stop.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He spun around gracefully to meet my gaze.

I plopped onto the ground. "When did you and I meet?"

"We met just an hour ago, however, I've been watching you for a month," Gavin replied in a monotone.

"Why were you watching me?"

"At first I came here to find a meal. I was on my way to someplace, just passing through. I immediately chose you because you seemed to always be alone, an easy target. However, when I went in to make the kill, I couldn't do it. I made the mistake of…well, I made a mistake and ended up becoming attached to you. You were so lonely, lonelier than any human I'd ever err, felt. For some reason I was drawn by your sadness, and the way you just accepted the fact you were to be alone."

"You were lonely too, weren't you? But why me out of everyone else? I don't think I'd make the best companion for you. Already you've had to give up you're bloodlust for me. That doesn't seem quite fair."

"Yes…I was lonely. That's why I wanted you. Every time I was simply near you, even from afar, I felt happy. I'd be willing to sacrifice anything to remain that way…even my nature."

"You can't possibly say you love me. I mean, you haven't ever talked to me…only looked at me."

"I don't love you…yet, however, you make me happy in a sense, and so I'm willing to give certain things up. Why is that so hard to understand?" He became frustrated.

"Because, all I do is cause pain. All my life I've never been able to make someone happy. You shouldn't starve yourself for me…because I can't give you the happiness you want."

He laughed at this. "I still eat, but I eat animals. I remember meeting someone long ago who did the same thing. I suppose you could say I'm ripping off their idea. And you can make me happy, and you did make others happy in your human life, you just didn't see it."

"If you knew all there was too my human life you wouldn't say that."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to tell me all about it." He smiled.

"What now?"

"I thought that was quite obvious. You see, like those other vampires me and you will attempt to live in the human world. Not to be a part of them, just to allow us the comfort of settling down in one place for a couple of years. I do take it that you'd rather stay put for a while then roam all over. However, we're going to have to restrain ourselves…after all, I still have a hard time resisting the temptation to drink a human. It wasn't so hard when I was with you because I knew I'd be sad if I lost my happiness, but then again you were always alone so I never really had to deal with the tasty morsels looming around. At best we should wait around a year before introducing ourselves to society. I don't think people will buy the story that you're albino." Yet another laugh.

"Then what do we do for a year?" I was more agitated every second.

"We go and visit the family that's currently following the way we are. I'm not too good with forgery; I've never had to use it in my life. I'm also not sure of what story to come up with. After all…if we were to start off at a young age in a town we'd need a mother and father…I could just pass for a newly graduated student taking care of his younger sister or something, but then we couldn't be together freely when our feelings develop into something more."

"_If_ they develop into something more. Right now I want to chuck you half way across the globe."

"At least you're honest with me…that's an upside."

"Okay, where do we go?" I said…my head was still spinning from all the confusion.

"To Forks," he smiled…I was really starting to hate that.

"Never heard of the place."

"It's got really nice woods. You'll like, I know, and on the way there I'll tell you all you want to know about me and your race." There were hose pearly whites again.

"Alright, I take it we're walking?"

"No."

"Running."

"No…I'm more sophisticated than that. I only run when necessary, and running half way across the country is unnecessary."

"Uh…then how do we get there?"

"A car. I may not know anything about forgery, or living in the 'real' world, but I do know the basics for when I have to blend in…and what can I say, I was rich in my human life."

"So a car."

"Yes a car."

"Wow…I didn't know vampires drove cars…question, can we fly?"

"On a plane yes."

"Well now that takes the fun out of everything." I pouted. Flying had appealed to me.

Gavin simply rolled his eyes and took hold of my wrist. We began to once again hike through the forest to the place I assume, he kept his car. Although I had endured the worst pain ever imaginable I had gained the one thing my heart had always ached for…a companion…a friend…and who knew, maybe something more….if he didn't annoy me to death first.

* * *

**End Notes:** I really hope this turned out okay. I wrote while half asleep…I had to turn to my good old caffeine for a wake up boost. I felt compelled to finish the chapter tonight…that, and I was extremely bored. Once again, I didn't proofread the work, so it's probably sloppy in a lot of places…most likely towards the end. Also, I do hope I portrayed the turning process well enough. I wasn't exactly sure of what words to use and I'm surprised I got a couple paragraphs out of it instead of like…a sentence. . Please ignore their stupid last names. I couldn't think of anything else at the current moment. Well, I think I'll go to bed now. I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disaster and you were still able to enjoy it. Perhaps I'll write another chapter before the end of this Thanksgiving break, but it's all up to my muse. 


End file.
